


if [i] knew all about you

by CyrusBreeze



Series: Baby of Mine [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Emails, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Tony asked for updates on his son.And perhaps he truly believed that learning about his son’s life and achievements once a year was going to be enough.





	if [i] knew all about you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, y’all know the drill. 
> 
> I made no promises about the quality. I was tired when I wrote this. There was a substantial amount of caffeine involved. It’s 1am where I live and I have work at 9a (oops!). This is unbeta’d. 
> 
> There’s no triggers I can think of besides he obvious and it’s the implied death of Mary and Richard Parker. And there’s a teeny tiny reference to bullying/homophobia in Richard’s 2006 Letter. If there’s a TW I missed lemme know.

**September 27, 2001**

Dear Tony, 

How are you doing? 

Peter is doing absolutely fantastic and he is one of the sweetest most wonderful humans I’ve ever had I pleasure of meeting. 

He’s started sleeping pretty well and he only wakes up three times during the night. 

He does have trouble falling asleep however, so it typically takes me driving him around in his the car for an hour or two before he’s out. 

I hope that you’re doing well. I know MIT started back up this past weekend so I hope that you’re enjoying that. 

I’ve enclosed a few of the pictures that we’ve had take of Peter as well as some of the ones we’ve taken ourselves. I’d say he’s pretty handsome, eh? 

Sincerely,  
Richard Parker 

-X-

 

**February 27, 2002**

Tony, 

I can’t believe that Peter is six months old already. It seems like just yesterday he was born. 

He’s babbling up a storm now and he’s smiling at everyone like it’s his job. 

He’s a really sweet kid. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve given us. 

Do you have an email address, Tony? I think it may be easier to send mail there especially since you’ve notified us that you’re planning on moving. 

I do wish that you would ask questions about Peter, but I understand that the experience might be painful for you. I think about you every day, and I tell Peter about you too. If you ever change your mind about meeting him, don’t hesitate to contact us. 

We’ll also move our contact to annually as you requested. I’ve enclosed a few pictures that were taken in last few months. We finally managed to snag one of him smiling. 

All my love,  
Mary Parker 

-X-

 

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: mary.fitzpatrick.parker@oscorp.org  
**August 27, 2002** at 15:34

Dear Tony, 

Peter is doing quite well. 

He had a blast at his first birthday party. He is very much in love with the teddy bear that you sent him. It’s his favorite toy to play with and he won’t sleep without it. It’s a fight to pry it away from his hands to throw it in the wash. 

Peter is such a sweet boy and I can already see that he’s going to be brilliant.We taught him baby signs and he is very adept at communicating with them. 

I’m headed back to work in October and I’m nervous for Peter to attend childcare. However, he’ll be going to an incredible Montessori Preschool that we hope will foster a love for learning. 

I do hope that your graduation went well. Congrats on earning your doctorate degree! 

I’ve attached some pictures from Peter’s first birthday. He had a cake smash! Chuck E. Cheese’s was a huge hit, and he and his friends and a few of his cousins had a blast. 

As always, don’t hesitate to call or email if you change your mind about meeting him. 

All my love,  
Mary Parker

-X-

 

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: Richard.e.parker@oscorp.org  
**August 31, 2003** at 12:36  
Dear Tony, 

I can’t believe Peter is two already! He’s growing like a weed. 

He’s in preschool currently, and he’s showing signs of being a budding genius, but we’re committed to keeping him at grade level for as long as possible. Mary and I both did school on an accelerated track and it’s quite difficult. 

Still, Peter’s already leaning to read. We plan to work with him at home so that he can stay at grade level.

I’ve attached several pictures together of  
Peter from the past year. He was a bumblebee for Halloween! His second birthday party was tons of fun. It was Bob the Builder themed! 

I hope you are doing well Tony. 

Sincerely,  
Richard Parker 

-X-

 

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: Richard.e.parker@oscorp.org  
**September 15, 2004** at 17:43  
Tony, 

Peter is doing fabulous at three years old! 

As predicted, he’s learned to read and he can even write his name! He’s doing pretty well in pre school, although his teachers have started to give him kindergarten level work. Mary and I are still committed to keeping him at grade level, so we are hoping that he doesn’t get too ahead by the time he starts kindergarten. 

He’s such an incredible kid. 

I’ve attached several pictures. They include Peter during Halloween, Peter during Christmas, Peter at preschool, and his birthday! He’s growing so much I can’t believe it. 

And I apologize for sending the email late. Work has been picking up, and life has been crazy. 

Take care, Tony  
Richard Parker

-X-

 

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: mary.fitzpatrick.parker@oscorp.org  
**September 7, 2005** at 07:21

Dear Tony, 

Richard and I caved a few months ago about Peter’s schooling, and Peter started kindergarten Monday morning. I cried dropping him off, but he went in like a big boy and he hasn’t looked back. He loves school. He comes home everyday and loves talking about everything he learned. He’s already working a grade level ahead, but I think kindergarten will be good for his socialization. And as we said before, I don’t want him to get too ahead of his classmates. It’s so stressful.

But he’s so happy at school, so I know Richard and I made the right choice. 

I attached some pictures from his birthday party and his first day of school. He looks like you, Tony. And he’s an amazing kid. 

I heard that you’ve taken complete control of Stark Industries! Congratulations! Perhaps I will see you at a few charity events for Oscorp. I’ll keep my eyes peeled. 

Love,  
Mary Parker 

-X-

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: Richard.e.parker@oscorp.org  
**September 3, 2006** at 18:09  
Hi Tony, 

Peter is doing spectacular! He’s joined his school’s junior robotics team. He’s the youngest member, but their coach says that he has so much potential. And he loves creating robots! We have to be careful to make sure he doesn’t take apart some of the items we have in the house. He really loves tinkering. I can’t imagine where he gets that from! 

He’s such an amazing kid and I love him so much. He’s so sweet and kind, and he made a new friend on his first day of first grade. The kid, Ned, was getting bullied for having two moms. Peter stood up for him, and they’ve been fast friends ever since. I think Ned is good for him and I’m happy that he’s made such an awesome friend. 

I’ve attached some pictures of Peter’s robotics competition and some photos of his new friend Ned. His smile is incredible. 

Sincerely,  
Richard Parker

 

-X-

 

To: tony.stark@yahoo.com  
From: mary.fitzpatrick.parker@oscorp.org  
**August 21, 2007** at 14:58  
Dear Tony, 

I know this email comes a little earlier than usual, but Richard and I are headed out of the country on the day after Peter’s birthday so I wanted to make sure you got the email on time. 

Peter is doing so well! He started second grade a few days ago, and he loves it. He’s doing really well in robotics, and he and his best friend Ned have gotten into legos. They’ve already taken to building some of the most incredible structures I’ve ever seen. 

He’s honestly such an amazing kiddo, Tony. And he takes after you so much. He looks like you too! I was wondering if we could get a few baby pictures of you to show Peter. I know you never reply to these emails, but Peter’s really curious about what his parents looked like when they were little. You don’t have to, obviously. But I would love it if you even just sent one. 

Anyway, Richard and I are headed out of the country for a meeting for Oscorp. It’s going to be our first time being without Peter for so long and I’m nervous. He’s going to be staying with Ned and his moms for a few days and then when my brother-in-law and sister-in-law for the rest of the time. He’s really excited for it and he thinks it’s going to be an adventure. I’m probably going to cry more when I leave than he will. 

Ive attached several pictures. Some of them are from his birthday (which we had a week early because we leave the day after his actual birthday) and a few of them are from him and Ned’s LEGO building extravaganzas. They really just seem to have so much fun. I also attached a few pictures we’ve taken over the course of the year. 

I do hope things are going well for you. 

All my love,  
Mary Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated t? Please leave comments and heal my soul.


End file.
